


Falling Is A Choice

by GankingMonsters (FireHawke)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHawke/pseuds/GankingMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration came from a photo on Tumblr. Posted there first. </p><p>In which Castiel falls, and only his charge is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Is A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck when I came across the picture drawn by lovely BrightFallenStars.tumblr.com.  
> The only two lines of dialogue she wrote was:  
> “Dean, I can’t feel my wings anymore.”  
> “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here. I got you.”
> 
> Everything else is just my interpretation.

                                                                            

 

“Dean, I can’t feel my wings anymore.” Castiel calmly told him, letting Dean know that the final step in falling had happened. He had watched, over hours, Castiel choose to be human instead of an angel.

He had watched the seizures take over Castiel’s body, making him jerk and spasm and blood come dribbling out of his mouth when he had bit his tongue, when his _programming_ was taken away, including the Angel Radio. “It’s okay — it’s gonna be okay, I’m here. I got you.” he promised when Castiel reopened his fuzzy eyes and Dean wiped the blood away.

He had watched as Castiel’s grace first glowed brightly before diminishing, Dean’s eyebrows raising as he attempted to quip, “That’s it?” before Castiel was raised in the air, seemingly by the chest and his grace expanded like a supernova, the light only acting like a bomb, with no explosion behind it. It had left Castiel unconscious, though.

Now he was awake, and talking. Dean rushed to the bed where Cas was now sitting up, legs over the side. He kneeled and worrisome eyes trailed over what was now Castiel’s only Form. “You okay?” he asked, throat raw from drinking and holding back his emotions.

“I am more than okay, Dean.” Castiel said, fingers easily sweeping over Dean’s face, a smile on his own lips. It was his way of providing comfort; reassuring.

“You stupid son of a bitch.” the hunter lashed out, chin quivering as his lips tightened into a line, nostrils flaring as his eyes filled easily with tears. “What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded, anger quickly fading under the once angel’s gaze when the smile dropped to be replaced by serious lines.

“I was thinking that I would rather spend one lifetime, here, with you, than watch you as an angel. I wanted this. With you.” Castiel’s hands were large and supported his neck, making sure that Dean saw him, all of him, and got the message.

That _he was worth losing grace for_.


End file.
